Carresses de langues
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: 30 chapitres, 30 baisers grace à la communauté 30 baisers sur notre petit couple improbable, ces deux enfants de la guerre. Rose et Scorpius s'embrassent, s'embrasent. Du rire aux larmes, il y en aura pour tout les gouts, je n'attends plus que vous !
1. La rage de vaincre

**Salut à tous **** Je n'ai pas été capable de ne pas me lancer dans quelques choses d'autres.**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est le couple Scorpius / Rose qui est à l'honneur, grâce à la communauté LJ 30 baisers. Un baiser par chapitre, soit 30 chapitres, avec des thèmes imposés.**

**Je vais donc commencer par le thème #1 « regardes-moi »**

**Je vous laisse découvrir, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience )**

_**La rage de vaincre.**_

Rose Weasley, assistait, l'air dépité, à l'entrainement de quidditch des Serpentard. Une brillante idée que celle de leur capitaine, de les faire assister aux entrainements des équipes adverses. « _Cherchez sans relâche leurs points faibles, admirez leurs points forts, et travaillez en conséquence ! ». _

Facile à dire. Rose mourrait d'envie de la gagner cette coupe, sauver l'honneur des gryffondors. C'était sa sixième année, et elle espérait prendre la place de capitaine l'année prochaine. Seulement voilà. Cette andouille de Scorpius Malefoy, jouait au même poste qu'elle. Poursuiveur. Et Rose avait beau chercher, son jeu lui semblait… parfait. Quelle idée son capitaine avait eu de leur attribuer un joueur chacun ?

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus elle se sentait s'énerver. C'est vrai ça ! Scorpions est beau, intelligent, et en plus, doué au quidditch. Par merlin, celui qui l'a créé ne pouvait pas faire qu'il soit complètement nul en un truc hein ?

Bien sur, Rose Weasley ne se mentait pas à elle-même. Elle le trouvait sacrément beau ce Scorpius. Elle avait déjà espérer qu'il l'invite à Pré-au-Lard, à un bal, dans un couloir sombre pour l'embrasser. Rayez la mention inutile. Il avait des bonnes notes partout, les profs dans ses petits papiers… Et enfin, il n'avait qu'à faire un choix au milieu de toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour.

Bon, Rose Weasley n'était pas de mauvaise foi. Elle était jolie aussi, avec ses boucles rousses, son teint porcelaine, ce petit nez mutin, et les quelques taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage. Le coté Weasley avait assurément pris chez elle. De sa mère, elle tenait le caractère. L'envie de réussir, du courage teinté de réflexion, ainsi que cette passion des livres. Moins que sa mère, certes, mais Rose se débrouillait bien en cours. Pas parfaite, mais elle se tenait. Ses amours étaient parsemés de petits amis, qui duraient plus ou moins longtemps, plus ou moins sérieusement. Le dernier en date avait tenu 2 mois, d'octobre à décembre. On était en mars, et Rose n'avait plus personne. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, mais un câlin, quelqu'un qui vous regarde avec attendrissement, un baiser volé au coin d'un couloir, tout ça lui manquait quand même un peu.

Rose soupira, secoua la tête, et se tourna à nouveau vers le terrain. Le capitaine des Serpentard, semblait fier de son entrainement. _« Il y a de quoi »_ pensa Rose. Scorpius continuait de voler, enchainant les acrobaties, les feintes, l'air de dire _« Regardez-moi, regardez-moi._ ». Certes, le regard de Rose était accroché à cet adolescent, presque un homme, sur son balai.

Dépitée, Rose attrapa son sac, se remit droite dans ses bottines, épousseta son chemisier, et remis son perfecto. Avec un sourire, elle pensa à la bataille que son cousin James avait du mener pour que les étudiants puissent avoir le droit de porter d'autres vêtements que leurs uniformes en dehors des cours. Heureusement que sa tante Ginny était là pour l'emmener faire du shopping, ce n'était pas vraiment la tasse de thé de sa mère. Mais Rose était une adolescente comme les autres.

Le capitaine siffla la fin du match, alors que Rose marchait d'un pas décidé vers le château. Sa séance de torture du jour était terminée. Elle espérait que son propre capitaine ne recommencerait pas avec cette idée saugrenue, parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moyen de motiver la jeune fille.

_« Rose ! »_

Perdu. Son capitaine ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça. En soupirant, la jeune fille s'arrêta, puis se retourna afin de faire face Jack.

_« Oui ? »_

_« T'en a pensé quoi de cet entrainement ? Tu as trouvé ce sur quoi tu allais travailler ? Le match est dans une semaine, il va falloir s'améliorer sévère. Nous aurons cette putain de coupe, tu m'entends Rose ? Tu dois te concentrer sur Scorpius. Tu es la meilleure de mes poursuiveurs, il est le meilleur des poursuiveurs. »_

Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'elle entendait ce discours. 3 semaines qu'elle assistait à tous les entrainements des Serpentard, qu'elle en ressortait dépitée, abattue, et que Jack lui répétait ce discours. 3 semaines que, lorsque les gryffondors s'entrainaient, elle devait faire face aux yeux goguenards de Scorpius, venu avec son équipe les observer.

Et cela faisait 3 semaines, qu'elle répétait à son capitaine les mots suivants.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je travaille dessus, je peux t'assurer que nous les aurons. Le plan de vol de Scorpius n'a plus aucun secret pour moi. Nous gagnerons cette coupe, foi de Rose Weasley ! »_

Cette belle tirade agrémentée d'un poing légèrement taquin sur l'épaule de Jack. Qu'est ce qu'on ne fait pas pour rassurer son capitaine. Car au fond d'elle, Rose n'était absolument pas sure de gagner. Un sourire encourageant à Jack, et elle reprit sa route.

Elle ne se dirigea pas vers le château. Elle savait que si elle retournait à la salle commune, ou ailleurs dans le château, Jack la suivrait, pour débattre pendant des heures sur la meilleure tactique de jeu. Son esprit dériva vers Olivier Dubois, le premier capitaine de son oncle Harry. Ils avaient apparemment la même propension à partir dans des divagations phénoménales quand il s'agissait de quidditch.

_« Alors petite Weasley » _murmura une voix trainante derrière son dos_, « comme ça tu es sure de pouvoir gagner ? »_

Rose s'arrêta, et se retourna à nouveau. Bien sur, la journée ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça.

« _Et toi Scorpius ? On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations des autres ? »_

Il rigola doucement.

_« Si, mais des fois, la curiosité l'emporte. »_

Rose haussa un sourcil, avant de commencer à se détourner.

_« Puisque tu as l'air si sure de toi, je te propose un petit pari. Si Serpentard gagne, je t'embrasse. »_

_« Et si Gryffondor gagne ? »_

_« Tu fais de moi ce que tu veux. »_

Voilà. La motivation qui manquait à Rose. Pouvoir écraser Serpentard, et en plus en retirer un plaisir personnel, à rabaisser Malefoy. Les idées affluaient dans sa tête, sur ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir.

_« Je croyais que tu étais sure de gagner ? »_

_« Je le suis. C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir te préparer à subir tout ce qu'on mon esprit tordu est en train de te préparer. »_

Rose tourna les talons, adressant un petit signe de la main et un sourire moqueur à Scorpius, avant de se remettre en route vers le château. L'adrénaline pulsait dans son corps. Elle pensa un instant à faire perdre son équipe, rien que pour que Scorpius l'embrasse. Mais l'idée de pouvoir le rabaisser en public était bien plus alléchante. Non pas qu'elle le détestait non. Simplement, son petit coté arrogant l'énervait parfois, et l'idée d'être celle qui allait le faire tomber de son piédestal était assurément intéressante.

La semaine se déroula sans heurt majeur. Du moins, en dehors de ceux habituel quand arrivait le temps du math opposant Gryffondors et Serpentard. Rose affrontait le regard de Scorpius, ses clins d'œil, ses petites phrases moqueuses, juste parce que dans son esprit, son plan était prêt.

Le samedi arriva finalement bien vite, et le pouls de Rose battait de plus en plus vite. Les bouffées d'adrénaline, d'angoisse, d'impatience habituelles, était associé à une soif de gagner plus forte que d'habitude. Oui, l'enjeu de ce match était très important pour Rose.

Mme Bibine invita les joueurs à se saluer. En dehors des piques habituelles que se lançaient les deux équipes, beaucoup moins méchantes que celle de l'époque de son père, le regard que Scorpius lança à Rose prévoyait un match d'envergure. Rose lui lança à son tour un sourire en coin, avant de faire semblant de s'intéresser au discours que prononçait Jack. A l'écouter, la survie du monde dépendait de l'issue du match.

Finalement, un coup de sifflet, et la lutte s'engagea. Les batteurs luttaient avec acharnements, ceux de Serpentards semblant ne s'en prendre qu'à Rose. Le souaffle en main, elle marqua le premier but du match.

Elle adressa un sourire à pleine dents à Jack, avant de lancer le même à Scorpius.

_« Regardes moi »_ lui souffla t-il.

Il marqua le premier but de Serpentard, déclenchant l'hystérie dans les tribunes vertes.

Désormais, c'était son mantra. Dès qu'il touchait la balle, il prononçait ces mots. _« Regardes-moi. »_

_« Regardes-moi. »_

_« Regardes-moi. »_

Rose perdit le nombre de fois où il prononça cette phrase. Elle semblait sonner le glas, la fin de Rose Weasley. Les deux équipes étaient proches niveaux scores, il devenait évident que seuls les attrapeurs pourraient les départager.

_« Regardes-moi. »_

_« Regardes-moi. »_

Rose Weasley détestait la façon psychologique dont Scorpius lui mettait la pression. Et surtout, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en faire pareil.

_« Regardes-moi. »_

Ce dernier avait été accompagné d'un rugissement de joie de la part de Scorpius, et d'une clameur de la part des tribunes. Rose détourna le regard du jeu qu'elle menait, pour s'apercevoir que l'attrapeur des Serpentard se pavanait fièrement, le poing refermé sur le vif d'or.

Rose étouffa une exclamation de rage, avant de se détourner. Elle croisa le regard de Jack, pétrifié.

Ses mains tremblaient pendant que les mots prenaient part dans l'esprit de Rose. Elle avait perdu. Gryffondor avait perdu. Elle avait perdu ce stupide pari. Le coup de sifflet l'obligea à redescendre à terre, et à croiser le regard victorieux de Scorpius. Elle dut serrer la main de Scorpius, en prononçant les félicitations que Mme Bibine attendait, pour le fair-play.

Sitôt qu'elle put partir, elle se dirigea avec rage vers les vestiaires, laissant une douche chaude la détendre. Aucun bruit ne planait dans les vestiaires, et la plupart des joueurs se dépêchaient, pour rentrer au dortoir et ne plus sortir de leur lit.

Seule Rose prit son temps sous la douche. L'eau chaude la calmait, alors qu'elle bouillonnait de rage. Non seulement, elle avait perdu ce match, et le quidditch prenait une place important dans sa vie, mais elle avait en plus perdu un pari. L'honneur des Weasley, que son père lui rabâchait souvent. Rose laissa échapper un ricanement, avant de mettre un coup de poing dans la porte de la douche.

Résignée, elle finit par lâcher l'eau chaude, et partit se changer. Lorsqu'elle sortit des vestiaires, plus personne n'était là. Ou plutôt, si, une personne était là.

_« Tu n'es pas en train de fêter ta victoire avec tes amis ? _» lâcha Rose, d'un ton hargneux.

_« J'avais un pari à honorer avant. »_

Rose le regarda, avant de détourner les yeux.

_« Et bien vas-y. Récupère ton du. Embrasses moi. »_

Scorpius s'approcha de Rose, alors qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage.

_« Regardes-moi. »_

Ces mots lui donnèrent envie de vomir, lui rappelant l'humiliante défaite sur son adversaire.

_« Regardes-moi »_ lui dit-il d'un ton plus doux, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Rose le fixa, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Scorpius.

Doucement, tendrement, Scorpius s'empara des lèvres de Rose.

Le baiser dura une éternité pour Rose. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Scorpius Malefoy ne pouvait pas prétendre que les rumeurs soient fausses.

_« Une façon comme une autre de réussir à embrasser la plus jolie des gryffondors »_ murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Rose lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur. Qu'importe le pari, ce moment était magique.

**Alors vos avis ? Merci d'avance de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé )**

**A très bientôt !**

_Pauline_


	2. Je n'ai jamais

**Un nouvel OS très court, sur notre petit couple. Je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas !**

**(J'ai évidemment oublié de préciser. Je possède tout les personnages, Poudlard, puisque je m'appelle JKR. Sisisisi.)**

_**Je n'ai jamais…**_

Manoir Potter, vacances d'été entre la 6ème et 7ème année de Rose Weasley.

C'était un beau soir d'été. La nuit était chaude, et dans le jardin du manoir, on pouvait apercevoir 7 silhouettes, assises en cercles. Des éclats de rire, des cris, et de nombreuses discussions nous parvenait. Les parents Potter n'étaient pas là, les frères de Lily non plus, et Lily Potter en avait profité pour organiser une soirée entre fille.

On était loin de pyjama-parties. On pouvait apercevoir des verres, des bouteilles d'alcool moldues, sorcières, des cigarettes, et même, ce que les filles appelleront _« des cigarettes qui font rire _», ramenées par une amie née-moldue de Lily. Parmi ces 7 filles, on pouvait apercevoir Rose weasley et deux de ses amies, et 3 amies de Lily Potter.

Lily Potter n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une sainte. Elle faisait les pires bêtises, entrainant régulièrement sa cousine et ses amies derrière elle.

Lily Potter avait intitulé la soirée de ce soir _« Révélations_ ». Elle était déterminée à connaitre les plus grands secrets de ses amies.

Elle venait donc de proposer un jeu appelé _« Je n'ai jamais. »_

_« Et en quoi consiste ce jeu exactement ? »_ demanda Rose, sceptique.

_« C'est très simple ! »_ s'extasia Lily. _« Quand c'est ton tour de prendre la parole, tu dois dire quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait, et toutes celles qui l'ont fait doivent boire une gorgée ! »_

Rose soupira intérieurement. Sa cousine était quand même drôlement timbrée. Cependant, l'idée du jeu était intéressante, et elle se laissa rapidement emmené par la joie communicative de Lily.

Tour après tour, les questions fusaient, plus impertinentes, allant chercher le petit point sensible de chacune. Tous les sujets y passaient. Alcool, drogues, garçons, fantasmes…

Rose tenait le moyen de se venger de sa cousine. Elle s'étira quand son tour fut venu, émit un petit sourire sadique, et commença à parler.

_« Humm. J'en ai une bien. Je n'ai jamais embrassé mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! »_

_« Garce ! »_ rugit Lily avant de boire une gorgée. _« Pour ma défense, il avait 22 ans, et était vraiment très mignon ! »_

_« On sait… » _Soupirèrent les filles en cœur.

Les questions continuèrent lentement, quand vint à nouveau le tour de Lily. Elle tira une latte sur sa cigarette, avant de regarder Rose.

_« Je n'ai jamais… Embrassé le fils du pire ennemi de mon père ! »_

Rose soupira.

_« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein ? » _Elle but une gorgée.

_« Alors »_ demanda Eileen, une amie de Lily, _« Ca fait quoi d'embrasser Scorpius Malfoy, le fantasme de Poudlard ? »_

_« Ca fait partie du jeu ça, de poser des questions comme ça ? »_

_« Je meurt d'envie de savoir ! »_

« _Et bien… _» Commença Rose, _« Il embrasse vraiment bien. C'est à la fois doux et sauvage, et on ne se souvient pas du monde qui nous entour quand il nous embrasse »_

Ce que Rose ne disait pas, c'est que quand Scorpius l'embrasse, les papillons dans son ventre se mettent à virevolter, sa tête ne répond plus, et elle serait prête à donner un membre pour recommencer tout de suite.

Ce que Rose ne disait pas, c'est que ce dernier baiser, le plus beau de tous, l'avait plus que chamboulée. On ne pouvait pas mettre des mots dessus.

_C'était le dernier soir avant les vacances. Rose était allongée sur le torse de Scorpius, la tête dans les étoiles au sens propre et figuré. L'air était doux, le vent leur caressait le corps, et Scorpius passait tendrement ses mains dans les cheveux de Rose. Il dessinait du bout de doigts le contour du visage de Rose, s'arrêtant sur sa bouche, à la pointe de son lobe d'oreille. Tous les endroits qui la faisait frissonner, et qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Scorpius le savait, et il en jouait._

_Vint le moment de rentrer, et Scorpius la retint, alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers le château. Il était face à elle, la lune illuminant sa peau déjà blanche. Il était magnifique comme ça, et Rose ne put retenir un sourire face à cet homme._

_Il passa tendrement ses mains sur les joues de Rose, avant de la rapprocher de lui. Du bout de son nez, il caressa les yeux de Rose, son nez, ses joues. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune fille, avant de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime », et de l'embrasser tendrement._

_C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait, et Rose sentit son cœur s'envoler. Elle était sur son nuage, dans son monde, et rien ne comptait plus, sauf Scorpius et elle._

Oui, ça, Rose ne le dirait pas aux filles. _C'était son petit jardin secret._

Elle retourna au jeu qui se déroulait devant elle, mais personne autour de cette ronde ne fut dupe. Rose Weasley était amoureuse, et cela semblait bien réciproque.

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je sais qu'il est court, mais je ne me voyais pas blablater pendant des heures ) Et je sais que le début est vraiment désordonné et brouillon, pardonnez moi :(**

**A bientôt !**

_Pauline_


	3. Quelle nouvelle !

**Voilà, aujourd'hui, je me suis essayé au drabble, à vous de voir. En même temps, je trouvais ce passage plus beau, plus intense, quand il est court. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'épiloguer longtemps dessus. Bonne (courte) lecture !**

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait extremement plaisir, à un point que vous n'imaginez pas. Je n'ai pas pu faire de réponse individuelle, car ça fait un mois que j'ai d'assez gros problèmes personnels, mais sachez que j'ai été touché ! Et pour répondre à une question qui revient souvent, ce sera un recueil d'os, et non pas une fiction !**

Rose caressait le collier qui pendait à son cou, un S et un R entrelacé. Ce collier, symbole de leur amour, était toujours contre le cœur de Rose.

Scorpius rentra du travail, et trouva Rose, perdue dans ses pensées, caressant inlassablement son collier.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui embrassa tendrement le front.

_« Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? »_

_« Je crois qu'on va devoir rajouter une nouvelle lettre à notre collier… »_

Scorpius la regarda sans comprendre, alors que Rose attrapait sa main et la posait sur son ventre.

_Papa._

Tendrement, il embrassa le ventre de sa compagne, répétant ce mot.

_Papa._

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**A très bientôt, je vais essayer de poster plus vite la prochaine fois !**

**Bises,**

_Pauline_


End file.
